Telefone
by Xia M
Summary: Telefones são chatos. E namorados também. ::Hilary Centered:: ::One-Shot::


_**N/A: **__Yo! o/ Pessoas bonitas, como estão vocês? *minuto de silêncio* I'm BAAAAAACK! 8D *montanha de pessoas atropela a Xia* Então? Ninguém ansiava o meu regresso do mundo das folhas estranhas? .-. Bah, quem se importa? Eu voltei na mesma para vos atormentar! o/ E para isso trago uma fic que palpitou após ver a coreografia de grupo da 1ª Gala do "Achas que sabes dançar?" (So you think you can dance – Primeira temporada/Season/Série/Whatever portuguesa). Culpem a música da Lady Gaga. 8D (Atenção: Xia Matsuyama NÃO ouve Gaga. Mas essa música tem uma letra demasiado conveniente u.u). Enjoy!~_

_**Advertências: **__Fanfic de resposta ao desafio de Nany Dark, postado em Beyblade Fandom. Centrada em Hilary Tachibana. Talvez humor e romance, não tenho a certeza. Ficlet. Telemóvel = Celular._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fanfic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos. _

* * *

**Telefone**

**-x-**

"_Hello, hello, baby, you called, I can't hear a thing  
__I have got no service in the club, you see, see  
__Wha-wha-what did you say? Oh, you're breaking up on me  
__Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kind of busy"_

_-x-_

"_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore  
__I got my head and my heart on the dance floor  
__Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk anymore  
__I got my head and my heart on the dance floor"_

**-x-**

Ela já estava cansada. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes aquele maldito telemóvel tinha tocado. A princípio, ela começara a contar a sequência de toques por falta do que fazer. Mas a insistência era tanta que ela perdera a paciência de contar. Até porque, o seu corpo não tinha mais que vinte dedos.

Virou-se na cama, ficando de barriga para baixo, observando o telemóvel tremer em cima da almofada. Naquela última hora ele tinha tocado, no mínimo, dez vezes. Ela tinha a certeza que ultrapassava o recorde de telefonemas que recebia daquele número, num mês inteiro. O que não era propriamente animador. Voltou a sentar-se na cama, irritada. Aquilo já estava a esgotá-la. Se não precisasse mesmo do telemóvel já o teria apresentando a alguma parede muito simpática do seu quarto, ou até mesmo a uma janela. Mas não. Ela precisava _mesmo_ dele, sem falar que o dinheiro daquele mês estava a dar as últimas.

Sentindo-se derrotada pelo som irritante da vibração, sentou-se na beira da cama, agarrou no telemóvel rosa e prateado e, por fim, atendeu a maldita e persistente chamada.

- Sim?

A pessoa do outro lado da linha se não saltou de alívio, esteve muito perto, tal era a sua surpresa e espanto.

- _Meu Deus! Hilary, finalmente! Estava a ver que nunca mais atendias o diabo do telemóvel!_

Depois daquela, ela já não tinha tanta certeza se a decisão que tomara fora a melhor.

- Achas mesmo que devia atender? – disse a jovem, tentando soar o mais calma possível.

- _Claro! Nós temos que conversar!_

Hilary revirou os olhos. Porque motivo tinha aceitado namorar com aquele idiota, afinal?

- Tyson, nós não temos _nada_ para conversar!

- _Como não? Tu sais do café de repente, apenas gritando que estava tudo acabado e dizes que não temos que conversar? Eu não te percebo._

Naquele momento, Hilary considerava uma ida à cabeleireira. O seu cabelo castanho não fazia jus à sua perspicaz inteligência na hora de escolher "o homem da sua vida".

- Quer dizer que não sabes porque me fui embora?

-_Não._ – respondeu Tyson, na maior das inocências.

Hilary tinha vontade de matar. Muita vontade de matar. Se Tyson estivesse à sua frente, ela não podia dar a certeza dele ter todos os seus membros no seu sítio certo.

- Tu és mesmo parvo! Um idiota! Nem sei porque raios aceitei namorar contigo!

- _Mas que conversa é essa?_ – perguntou o rapaz do outro lado da linha, incrédulo.

- Se não sabes porque me fui embora, é porque és ainda mais idiota do que eu achava! Eu disse e repito: está tudo acabado! E se queres motivos, tenta lembrar-te do que fizeste hoje e daquilo que tens feito nos últimos tempos, _amorzinho_.

Após descarregar a raiva, Hilary desligou a chamada, voltando a atirar o telemóvel para a almofada. Ela tinha a certeza que, com aquela mínima ironia, o pobre neurónio em forma de beyblade que habitava a mente de Tyson iria conseguir perceber o porquê dela ter terminado tudo. Quem diria que Tyson Granger era uma espécie de galã disfarçado?

Meses após estarem a namorar, Tyson tinha começado a notar mais as mulheres à sua volta, sem mencionar o início dos seus piropos infelizes. A maioria era feita na ausência de Hilary, mas a jovem percebera o que se passara e decidira que não queria fazer parte daquilo. Se Tyson queria outras, que ficasse com elas. Ela não iria ficar por perto para atrapalhar.

Deixou um suspiro escapar. Por mais que estivesse chateada, ainda gostava dele. Ele era o seu namorado, afinal. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à janela do quarto. Estava uma noite bonita. Óptima para espairecer, caminhar e… sair para dançar.

Juntando os últimos trocos que lhe restavam, Hilary preparou a sua mala. Às pressas, começou a inventar uma roupa para levar, enquanto procurava pelo número da sua colega de turma e amiga. A outra não demorou a atender.

- _Sim?_

- Estás interessada em sair comigo esta noite?

- _Wow, Hilary! Que conversa é essa? E o Tyson?_

- Esquece o Tyson! Vamos dançar!

- _Hum, acho que precisamos sair mesmo. Quero saber tudo! Com pormenores!_

Hilary riu com a fala da amiga. Finalmente escolhendo a roupa, colocou-a sobre a cama e depois foi até à casa de banho preparar o seu banho.

- Claro, eu depois conto-te tudo.

- _Óptimo! Estou aí dentro de meia hora!_

- Perfeito! Até já!

Desligando o telemóvel, Hilary foi preparar-se. Tomou banho, vestiu-se, maquilhou-se, encontrou os melhores sapatos para lhe estourarem os pés pela noite fora e foi sentar-se perto da entrada do seu quarto, esperando pela sua amiga. Universidade era isso mesmo. Sair, divertir-se, esquecer os namorados, dar cabo do dinheiro dos pais e, então, estudar. E Hilary esta noite não estava para estudar.

Ouviu a buzina do carro, sabendo que era a sua amiga. Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, percebeu que lhe faltava o telemóvel. Foi até ao quarto, onde encontrou o aparelho em cima da cama. No momento em que ia pegar-lhe, uma nova chamada começou. No visor colorido, brilhava o nome "Tyson". Hilary torceu o nariz. Fitando o telemóvel, decidiu que era melhor ele ficar por ali mesmo. Se precisasse de fazer alguma chamada, as cabines telefónicas sempre servem para alguma coisa.

**-x-**

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Estranha, eu sei. Mas estava a palpitar na minha mente há demasiado tempo e eu tinha que a escrever. Como também queria responder a um desafio do fórum, serviu que nem uma luva. 8D Só espero que valha de alguma coisa. .-. _

_Não me interpretem mal, eu não considero o Tyson um galã disfarçado. Até o acho um bocado inocente. Mas seria engraçado se ele tentasse. xD *Xia torturando mentalmente uma das suas personagens favoritas de Beyblade* Mesmo a fic parecendo estranha, eu espero que tenham gostado e ficarei à espera de reviews! 8D_

_Bye, bye!~_


End file.
